Frequency
by try-to-breakme
Summary: When you're running from the end of the world  you tend to meet a few people along the way .    When their radio signal crosses crosses a strangers , how will this new girl change the lives of them all.  Romance may be in the air   Better then it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for all the spelling and grammar mistakes , I'm writing this very late **

**Prolog**

The room was small , and cluttered . Probably an old office but it was too dark to make out anything in it . The only thing that could be heard was the sound of walkers far bellow on the street out of the broken window.

It has been five months since this all began and I haven't seen a person in at least two . But it's easier this way , less people less worries . You only have to be a bit more careful.

Which is something I'm bad at .

My car ran out of gas about half a block down the street yesterday , since then I've been camping in the old bank sky scraper . They know I'm in here , but I barricaded the doors for the elevator , and the stairs on every level up to the 17th . It would take weeks for them to get to me , and they don't have that much patience .

There is plenty of water in staff fridges and jugs , but the food is scarce and so is daylight . And I'm running low on ammo .

And to think I was so close to getting out of the city after weeks of moving underground , I'm less then 5 blocks away from the bridge . But nothings ever that easy anymore .

The sun was setting , and instinctively I went to the radio again.

"Hello , does anybody read me?" I spoke into the transmitter . All that came back was static. " Hello do you read?" Still nothing. " Dammit." Turning it off I looked out the window.

It would be so easy to jump and just end everything. I thought to my self .

But that wasn't the way I was raised . My father was a general in the army , he taught me everything I know , how to shoot , how to move silently , and that giving up is never an option .

It would be reaching the darkest hour of the night soon , the hour when seeing is almost impossible .

I laid my sleeping mat on the floor . My body was tired but mentally I wasn't . Like every other night since this began , sleep was almost impossible . Even when it over came me , it was light and restless , every little sound woke me . I got no more then two hours of sleep total .

When the sun finally started to rise I moved to the window again it was broken , but It seemed better that way I could get a clear view out .

Walkers still cluttered the streets bellow , there seemed to be more of them today then there was yesterday.

I turned on the radio again and just sat there listening to the static drone , in a way it was comforting but then it also was driving my nerves to the edge.

"Does-crrrhhh- read?" The voice was unclear being interrupted by static .

Jumping from my seat I grabbed the raido.

"ten one !" I called into it ,It was code for signal weak .

"Hey -crrrhh- got someone.-crhh- Where are you at?"  
>I moved the radio into the light , grabbing a coat hanger from the closet attaching it to it quickly.<p>

"I'm in the city ! On the edge , almost out but I'm trapped ." I spoke into the transmitter like it was my life line.

"Now hun , if you close to the edge would could send some one in for ya , where is your exact location?" The signal was clearer now then it was before. The voice defiantly belonged to an older man .

" Royal bank , on North street , 17th floor ." I could hear him talking to someone in the back ground .

"We'll send some people in , but I make no promises we can get to you . Do you have food and water?"

"I have about two weeks worth of water , and a few days of food , but I'm low on ammo , Only have about 40 rounds left." My heart was beating faster now , at this new hope .

"Hold tight-chrr- on the way." The radio went dead .

This was the most releaved I have felt in months , knowing some one is coming , that I might be able to see a real face , a living one . Some one who can laugh , and smile.

But hours passed and no one came . It was nearing three in the after noon . At least on my time .

I realized something even if some one did manage to get here , they would never get through the walkers .

"Shit!."

There was the sound of a car in the distance , getting closer and closer.

"We are nearing your location do you read?" A voice asked through the radio , It was a different voice then before.

"I read , but there are walkers outside !" My lifeline seemed to be getting farther and farther away.

"Some of us will go around back, can you do anything to distract them ?" The man asked.

My eyes flickered over to the sniper against the wall .

"I can try ." Dropping the transmitter I grabbed the gun , and started to drag a desk across the room to the broken window .

Lying on the desk I set up my sniper looking through the scope . Scanning the grounds , I noticed a parking garage down the street .

I focused on a car the looked new and shot . A loud beeping went through the air . I shot again even farther down the street at another vertical . Soon there where five cars going off all them far away from the building.

The walkers began to move slowly making there way towards the sound.

"The barricades." I whispered under my breath running to the radio.

" I barricaded the doors up to my level , I will try to get as many down!"

No answer.

Running I grabbed my bag an my gun and headed down the hall still carrying the radio . Board after board I ripped down making my way down the staircases . I was on the sixth floor when my body started to grow tired . Walkers where starting to become more common and my ammo was running lower and lower with every shot.

My legs felt like led , and my arms jello .

So close. I thought as a walker headed towards me . But so far away.

I kicked at the walker as it grabbed my leg . I loud crack ran through the air as I felt my leg break .

"Gah!" I yelled falling against the wall I slid to the ground pulling out the pistel from my bag.

"Two shots. One for you." Shooting the walker in the forehead I brought the gun to my temple as another approached . "And one for me." I closed my eyes .

The sound of a bullet ran through the air .

It's over I thought. But It was then I realized It wasn't me that shot .

Some one pulled the gun from my hand lifting me to my feet holding my weight

" Come on ! Today is not your last!" A male voice yelled .

Opening my eyes I looked at him.

He had stubble on his face and pale skin .

I took a step , even though everything in my body wanted to just die . The slit bones in my leg grinded against each other with my step.

I yelled out grabbing my leg.

The man bent down and looked at it swearing under his breath .

"It's a break." He swept me up into his arms putting a loaded gun in my hand. "Shoot at the walkers , but be careful there are men in this building.

We descended down flights of stairs . he cartage was running low on ammo by the time we hit ground level.

. " There getting in here we have to go now!"Some one called out

A door flew open and we where running into a alley where a truck was Idling.

"Help me get her in the back!" I felt my self being moved from one mans arms to another . The back of the truck slammed close and the truck began to move .

"Whats your name?" The man asked me pulling up my pant leg to get a closer look at it .

"What's yours?" I asked.

"I'm Rick, and this is Glenn." He motioned to an Asian guy beside him .

"My name is Dayna ." I said . I flinched at his touch on my leg.

The wind blew on us in the back of the truck as we road out of the city . It felt like a weight was lifted of my shoulders as soon as we passed the bridge .

"How old are you?" Glenn asked looking at me .

" I'm 19 ." It felt good to talk to some one , even if I was in pain a part of me was happy .

"Youngan eh ? How long have you been on your own?" Rick raised his head from my leg to my eyes .

"Over a month or two ."

I looked at the sky it was clear and blue . Some times it was hard to believe that all this was really happening .

"Wow." Glenn said to me with a small smile. " I wouldn't have lasted ."

We began to wind down roads for an hour maybe before we stopped . We where at a base , with high thick cement walls impossible for a walker to climb.

"What is this place?" I asked as the gates opened reviling large buildings behind them.

"It's an old military fort. We stumbled upon it recently ."

"Driving a bit further up the lane the truck stopped . An armed man walked over.

"New girl , she's injured a broken leg I suspect ." Rick talked to the ran before he helped me out and carried me into a building.

"This is the infirmary ." He set me down on a white bed. "I'll patch you up , pull up your pant leg."

Following his order I puled it up . He grasped my leg carefully . But it still hurt . He placed pieces of cold metal on both sides of my leg before wrapping it up .

"This will help it set and heal faster."

I nodded and watch him adjust the bandages .

"Get some sleep it's safe here ." Leaving the room , he left me to stare at the sterile rooms ceiling . It smelled clean . It was a sent that was odd to me , something that I haven't smelled in a long time .

But it was comforting . And even thought it wasn't dark out I fell asleep, truly asleep for the first time in ages .

**I hoped you liked it , I will probably work on another chapter soon .**


	2. Chapter 2

My limbs felt like jello , but I felt more awake and refreshed then I have in a long time . Light shown into the room onto my closed eye lids . Some where in the back of my mind I could hear some one talking . It was a nice sound .

Opening my eyes I sat up in my bed.

"Morning sleepy ." A pretty girl who was maybe in her mid thirties walked in with a smile . On her face .Her tone was incredibly sweet and mother like .

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked stretching my arms

"Three days."

Three days ? I had never in my whole life slept that long , not even one day.

"I -wow sorry about that." I didn't really have anything to say besides that .

"It's alright , you needed sleep ." She smiled and left the room .

I noticed a pair of crutches beside my bed and I reached over grabbing them and , after many attempts at standing I finally managed to get up and hobbled my way out on the crutches .

A guard was more then happy to accompany me to the kitchen , he didn't say much but I was glad he came . He opened a final door before returning to his post.

There where people in the kitchen , I recognized a few of them , Rick and Glenn , but all the rest where unfamiliar faces.

"Welcome back to the living." A man joked . " I'm Dale , I was the man on the radio ."

His voice did sound familiar , but the static made it hard to tell with out being told who he is .

" Thank you." I paused looking at every one " All of you."

"Well Hun it was no problem , no one got hurt to bad , a broken leg may be annoying now but it will heal." Dale said . He slid a plate in my direction .

There where two cooked eggs on it and a slice of bread . It wasn't anything extravagant but it's a lot better then the caned food I've been ransacking from old grocery stores and peoples homes .

"Thanks." I took a bite of it and looked at the group , they seemed to be analyzing me /

It's funny though , I used to hate eggs , because that was all I was fed my my parents when I was younger , but these tasted like a royal feast to me .

"So Dayna , what's your story?" Rick questioned leaning against the wall.

" I'm sorry but , I'm not ready to tell it." Taking the last bite of egg I glanced up at them. " I still can't quite get everything through my head."

" I get that ." Dale said . "But can you tell us who you are?"

"I'm Dayna ." He smiled at my remark . " My father was a General in the army , he taught me how to shoot and how to survive." I figured that much information would be enough to stop the questions for a while .

"Another fighter , good to hear ." A tough looking guy stood up and took me in . " I'm Daryl ."

"Hi." As I spoke an unfamiliar person walked into the room .

"I don't know how much longer we can stay here , the walkers are getting closer they are only about a mile down the road , a whole herd of them ."

"I'll get the camper ready , that gate wont hold them off for a long time." Dale mumbled under his breath and took a drink of water before heading off .

"Alright every one start packing up , we head out in thirty ." People started filing out of the kitchen , I just sat there . Not knowing whether to join them or even If they wanted me to.

"You can ride with me if you like." The Asian man , Glenn spoke walking over to me. "I've got an extra seat ."

"Alright." I was slightly relieved at his offer . "I uhm." Pausing he looked at me . " The day in the back of the truck , I had beg would you happen to know where that is ?"

I grabbed a crutch and got to my feet.

"Yeah , it's still in the back , I'll grab it for ya . Stay here I'm going to go grab my stuff and your bag and I'll bring the car around ."

Around fifteen minutes passed , and he walked in again putting an old red baseball cap on his head .

"Come on everything's ready." He helped me through the halls , making minor chitchat as we went .

The car was amazing , it was red defiantly a sports car , a mustang I guessed from the small sliver horse on the front .

"Nice ride." I smiled at him . It felt good to smile after so long .

"I highjacked it a while back ." He returned my smile and opened my door helping me into my seat . Placing the crutches behind us with the bags he got in the other side . " I don't quite no where we are heading , lets just hope there aren't walkers there." He pulled the car forward parking it behind an RV in front of the gate . A motorcycle pulled in behind us along with another car .

"We ready?" A voice yelled from the RV.

A chorus of 'yes' and yups came from the vehicles and the gates opened , and we where on the road .

"So , what did you do before this nightmare started ?" I asked tilting my head towards him.

" I was a pizza delivery boy , my dad couldn't afford college so I had to get my self a job." He smiled a bit . " I hated it at the time but I wish I could go back to it . So what about you miss Military ?"

I felt more comfortable talking to him then I did the rest of them , there was something more comfortable about talking to some one closer to my age.

"I was in university , studying musical arts , and English literature . My dad wasn't very happy at my choices he wanted me to be like him and go in the army , but I guess none of that really matters anymore "

"Music ? What did you play?"

"I play a lot of things , but mostly piano ." Sighing I looked out the window at the farm land . "I would love to be able to play again ."

"I was never very musical , I mean my sister was , I was more into just sorta gliding through life .I always imagined my self in a cubical one day , with a nice paying job and a family . Nothing extravagant ." His face looked sad again , but then most people where sad .

"That sounds like a good life."

The car jolted to a stop as the RV in front of them did too .

"What the hell is that ?" He asked looking at the road ahead.

There was a bull of some sort standing in the middle of the road , it's skin was rotting away and bones where visible . It turned heading at the RV hitting it causing the whole thing to shake.

" Pass me my beg ." He looked at me , but didn't question it . Handing me the black duffel bag I pulled out my sniper.

"Whoa you can't just fire that walkers will hear it for miles !" He watched as I loaded it .

"Clam down I got that covered ." Reaching in I pulled out a silencer attaching it to the end.

Rolling down my window I shifted out of the seat belt half my body our allowing the bull to set eyes on me . It started to run straight at me .

"Hey! Your going to hurt!." He wrapped his hand on my waist trying to pull me .

Steady now , I thought putting my eye up to the scope . It was less then four meters away now .

I fired as Glenn's hands yanked me abruptly back in straight into his lap . The bull fell to the ground dead.

"Holy shit ! Don't do that I thought you where going to get split in half by that thing!" His voice was a lot closer then before , and that's when I realized I was up against him . Straightening back to my seat I fastened my seat belt.

"I know what I was doing." I flipped the safety and took the silencer of putting it back in my bag .

"I don't doubt you ," The car line started up again and where on our way.

"Do you have any Cd's ?"

"I might , I've never looked , you can check ." He glanced around but kept his hands on the wheel.

It seemed hopeless , nothing in the glove box , or lying around , I put my hands under the seat , there was something plastic that felt like a box .

"What do we have here." Pulling it out I placed it in my lap a smile forming on my lips . "Music."

"What's all in there?" He asked looking at the box.

I pulled out a CD stifling a laughed to my self.

" The B52'S?"

"God no." He laughed too , throwing the disc in the back.

I listed off songs and band names , all from the 80's .

"Okay we are definitely listening to this one !" I popped a disc into the slot and music began to play.

_We're no strangers to love  
>You know the rules and so do I<br>A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
>You wouldn't get this from any other guy<br>I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
>Gotta make you understand <em>

"No no no no !" He was still laughing as it came to the chorus .

_Never gonna give you up  
>Never gonna let you down<br>Never gonna run around and desert you  
>Never gonna make you cry<br>Never gonna say goodbye  
>Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you <em>

I started singing along to it and soon he was to , it was probably the most fun I have had since this all began .

The song continued until it was onto the next and soon the music faded into back ground noise .

The sky was growing darker and darker , until the only thing that lit the area was the head lights of the cars.

" Your a good singer ." He was looking at me in the dark. " Earlier when you where singing , I was impressed."

I hit him lightly on the shoulder a smile on my lips .

The lights on the vehicle in front of us seemed to be slowing down . The cars came to a hult , and soon dale was knocking on the window.

"We're going to break here for the night , we'll pick up the drive In the morning . Here's a couple blankets for the night."

Glenn passed me one and rolled up his window .

"Make sure your door is locked." He said pulling a blanket over himself . "I'll wake you at dawn."

After a few hours I was thankful for the blanket , I was cold fairly certain I'd be able to see my breath if there was light . But even with the blanket I was shivering in my seat . I wouldn't be able to sleep like this . Sitting up I stared out the window . You could see every star in the sky , It was really quite a site.

"You can't sleep too?" Glenn's voice filled the silence of the car . " It's colder then it has been."

"Yeah ." It was weird to talk through chattering teeth .

"You know ,we would both be warmer if we used body heat." He paused realizing the awkward thing he had just said . " Not like that I mean , if we shared a seat and the blankets ."  
>I couldn't help but laugh a bit .<p>

"I might just take you up on that." I tightened the blanket around me .

"Really ?" He seemed to be in disbelief that I had agreed to it .

"Yeah but you have to come over here there is more room on my side." I slid over a bit as he made his way beside me . We spread our blankets over each other and huddle close on the seat , my head on his chest .

"You're really cold." He ran his hand up my arm feeling my skin .

It was a lot warmer like this , soon I found that I fell asleep to the sound of him breathing .

Something banged on the window .

"Oi you two , stop your cuddling and wake up !" Daryl walked away from the car muttering under his breath .

I stretched sitting up shaking Glenn.

"Morning." He looked at me through sleepy eyes . "I smell food." He said.

It was a very guy like thing , and it made me smile a bit . I opened the car door breathing in the fresh air , and sure enough I smelt beans .

He handed me a crutch helping me up .

"We got two bowls sitting aside for you two , come get it we have to be leaving ." Carol called too us , a smile that seemed a tad bit devious on her face .

The beans where heated , and flavorless but they filled my empty stomach. Soon enough we where back on the road , heading into what seemed like no where for hours .

"Walkers." The fields where full of them and they where heading towards us.

"Drive." I looked at the vehicle in front of us it was picking up speed too . " Drive!" A walker was approaching the window on my side . He was missing his jaw , but that doesn't mean he wasn't dangerous .

We sped down the road swerving around stray walkers that where running into the road .But they surrounded the car

"Shit." He looked at me meeting my eyes " I'm sorry ."

"My bag." I reached for it digging through the pockets I pulled out a pipe bomb. " We will have 1 minute after the beeping starts you need to drive ." I opened my window shoving walkers back . Clicking a button I threw it as far as I could into the field , a loud beeping running through the air . The walkers ran towards the sound giving us enough time to drive .

"That's amazing. but also worries me that you have stuff like that ."

"It was my last one , don't worry ." My heart was beating fast in my chest thudding loudly . Walkers terrified me no matter how level headed I seemed , everything was always too close with them .

"You scare me ." He smiled a bit . "But intrigue me all at the same time ."

"Just drive." I smiled at him , there where still walkers around but not nearly as many as before.

After a few more hours of driving it was midday , and the RV pulled into a driveway it was a small country home , but it was fenced up and there where no walkers around .

I got out of the car , and looked at the other group.

"This is where I grew up ." Dale looked at us and smiled . "Figure it might be safe for a little while. Dayna , since your injured you can have the master room."

"No , I don't nee-" He cut me off.

"Now don't argue because that's the room you will be getting . Glenn help her up there ." Dale motioned us inside .

The house was nice and cozy , it was good old fashion country house . It looked like no one had lived in it for a long time , but none the less it was still a house.

Glenn helped me up the stairs keeping my balance as we went .

"I've known you for a total of three days , but some how I feel like I can trust you . Whys that?" I asked him as we reached the top of the stairs .

" Maybe it's cause I'm Asian ." He joked .

After opening a few doors we found the master bedroom .

"Take a nap , I'll bring you supper." I watched him go .

Whipping the dust off a near by mirror I looked at my reflection , my orange hair was in a messy braid , gray eyes stared back at me framed by light brown lashes , my lips where always pouty and plump , but they where chap now from the weather .

I sat there for a long while before going to the bed , there springs creaked as I laied on it but it was still nice . I drifted in and out but never fell asleep .

I heard a knock at the door.

"It's open."

Glenn walked in holding two plates of beans and potato , he handed one to me and sat across from me .

"You know potatoes can be used as silencers ?" I said taking a bite of mine.

"Really?"

"Yeah , it's come in handy a few times."

We remained silent for a little while just enjoying the food.

"Tell me about your first love ." It was an odd question coming from him.

"Well , that would have to be my high school boy friend." I laughed to my self . " I thought I was going to marry him one day."

"What happened." He put my plate and his on the desk beside us .

"He cheated on me with my best friend , but lets not talk about that. How about you?"

"I don't think I've ever really been in love , their was a girl girl I had a fling with . I could have fallen in love with her but he father kicked us out when walkers showed up . Haven't seen her since."

I felt bad for him , knowing that there is a girl out there right now he had feelings for . All the people I ever dated where dead right now , so I couldn't care for them .

"Oh." I Shifted in my seat .

"But It doesn't bother me much anymore ." Much was the key word in that sentence . It would mean a lot of things , but every one meant he cared for her .

* * *

><p>A few weeks passed before I was able to walk on my own again m most of the time I help the woman with washing clothes and cooking well I was unable to be around and practice with the guys .<p>

I was very relieved when I took a step , it hurt a bit my leg was tender from not walking on it for so long , but I missed being able to run and jump .

I took every step down the stairs carefully .

"Dayna , you should get your crutches ." Rick said walking in the door.

"No ,I can walk now . It's healed ." I put my ankle out and wiggled it a bit showing him .

"Well ,I really and glad to hear that , It will be nice having an extra pair of legs around here ." He gave me a soft smile . " I'm about to head out hunting , and patrolling with some other encase you want to know where I am."

"Can I come?" I asked .

"I don't think that's the greatest idea . You leg." I cut him off.

"It's healed. I really want to get out Rick." I looked at him giving him my best puppy dog look .

"Fine ." He muttered something under his breath as he walked away . "We're leaving now , so grab your gun."

My bag was still in the same place it has been since we got here , beside the door . I still had some rounds but not a whole lot . Hunting you shouldn't need that many .

Grabbing my sniper out I slid the strap around my shoulder grabbing the silencer . There was group of people already outside that consisted of Rick , Daryl , Shane , and T-dog. Rick said something to them clearing something up .

" Got a good shot?" Daryl asked me motioning to my gun.

" You'll just have to see." I winked jokingly at him .

We hopped the fence and headed into the dark woods around the house , there where plenty of animals , rabbits and squirrels . We had a small collection of them by the time we reached the heart of the forest.

"Did you hear that?" I looked at the group . I heard a groan , one that we all knew to well.

"Walker?" Rick exchanged a glance with me . I nodded .

There seemed to be more then one , in fact they seemed to be everywhere , but we couldn't see them.

"Let's get out of here." T-dog looked nervous clutching his gun in his hand .

"Yeah , we don't have a whole lot of ammo on us . Every one watch your back on the way out." All the groans seemed to bounce off the trees in every direction .

"Behind you!" I yelled a Daryl , quickly raising my gun not bother to scope I shot a bullet no more then five inches over his shoulder hitting a female walker who was about to take a hunk out of his shoulder.

"Holy shit!" He yelled .

"Good enough shot for ya?" I know it wasn't the time to be joking considering one mistake I could have taken his head off , but with him boasting about all his kills this morning . I just felt the need to .

We jogged back to the farm house not stopping for a rest, no matter how many times T-dog asked us to.

"Walkers in the woods." Shane called to Dale who was sitting on top of his RV like normal. "Don't know how many."

"Alright I'll keep a watch out here encase any stumble out ." He looked sad . " We will probably have to pack up. But not tonight . Just be ready to go at a moments notice ."

"Rick?" He looked over at me . " Do you think this thing is Global ?"

"I hope it isn't , but chances are it could be." I wanted to find some glimmer of hope in his words but , I still felt the emptiness of not knowing .

" Walkers in the woods , walkers in the street , walkers all around looking for something to eat." I said grimly starring vacantly at the trees . I didn't feel safe here anymore .

**This is not the greatest chapter . Sorry about any spelling or grammatical errors I missed . Hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon .**


	3. Chapter 3

It was cloudy out , but it didn't seem like it was going to rain today . Nearly every one was sitting in the small kitchen drinking water , and eating canned food .

"Some one need to make a run into the town we are running low on supplies." Dale was digging through cupboards talking inventory .

"I can do it." Glenn looked up from his spot on the counter .

"Thanks Glenn . You should take some one with you I don't know how many walkers are in there." Dale smiled at him.

"I can go with him." I looked up at the group and a few people nodded at my words.

"Alright you two can head out after I get you a list ."

Glenn moved over to me eying me strangely .

"You any good at this?" He asked .

"I survived two months on my own , I think I'll to fine." I smiled at him jokingly . " Plus , I've got you . We should be able to do this in a breeze."

Dale walked back in handing us a list .

" I have a feeling it's going to get dark fast tonight to be quick." He handed Glenn a shot gun an a pistol and me a few boxes of ammo . " Watch each others backs , if you get in trouble ring the church bell well come running."

"Alright ." I grabbed my guns on the way out and my bag . We climbed into the red mustang , and drove the short distance to the town.

It wasn't a small town , in fact it seemed to have a bunch of new stores along with some old . Luckily there where no walkers out on the streets .

" Canned food , water , bandages , medicine , batteries , matches , gas , extra ." He read off the list as we parked in a pharmacy parking lot .

"I'll get the medicine , food , and bandages ." I stepped out carrying my bag to pack what I could fit into it .

He joined me walking up to the doors . They looked like they where once automatic , but that they had been jammed close . It took both of us to pry them open enough to get in . The store was quite large , but you could tell some one had been in here to do the same as us .

"Keep an eye out." He said before turning to get started .

I found the canned food isle easily . There was a variety of fish , meat , beans and food . I filled the bag with every thing left on the shelf , having to grab a cart to put it all because there was not enough room . Continuing down the isle I saw something I haven't seen in a long time .

Candy . I grabbed it filling up a plastic bag on the floor with the chocolate , and sweets . It had been so long since I had seen any of it .

The bandages and medicine where easy enough to find , and there was a surprisingly large amount of it .

I grabbed enough Tylenol to knock out an elephant multiple times , I also added some antibiotics to cart. There wasn't a whole lot of bandage wrap but I grabbed what was left of It .

I scanned the rest of the store for Glenn , He was looking the books reading the back covers of them.

I walked up beside him plucking one of the shelf showing it to him.

"Ever read this?" He looked at the book in my hand . " It's a classic."

"Harry Potter? I've seen the movies."

"The books are so much better." He took , it from my hand and put it in his bag smiling at me .

"You got everything ?" He asked.

I nodded and motioned to the cart. I put his bags in the cart and headed through the isles towards the water.

There was only one case out front .

"Maybe there's more in the back." He added the case to the cart. " I'll check." He went to the back of the store leaving me there. The streets where to quite , In a town there had to be at least one walker .

So where are they?

He came out later with a trolly with water on it . We packed the mustangs trunk and drove over to a near by gas station . The pumps where down but there was a large tank with a sign that read "Free" Of gas sitting in the middle. We filled up four containers of it.

I noticed something moving down the street .

"Is that a walker?" I asked him putting the container in my hand in the trunk.

"Shit There's one over there too." He pointed across the road. I felt a hand on my shoulder and suddenly the smell of rotting bodies filled my nostrils.

"Dayna!" He whipped the gas container in his hand around hitting the walker . " Are you okay?"

"I'm fine , Let's just go." As I spoke the words I heard a eery sound of a dying jack in the box . A little girl walked out dragging a doll that the noise seems to be coming from . The girl was defiantly not alive , her body was bloody and broken blonde hair falling out .

She ran at us mouth open . He shot at her instinctively forgetting that the gun would let off such a loud noise .

"Glenn." I looked at him eyes wide. " Get in the car and drive." Quickly we got in and started to drive towards the exit of the town. But there was a herd of walkers who had obviously heard the gun shot , Making a quick u turn we drove back in trying to get out on the other side . But the town seemed to have walkers coming from every direction.

"The church!" I pointed to a tall old building with a large bell on top . We drove for it grabbing our guns and as much as we could from the trunk running inside . The second we where in we began to barricade the doors stacking desks and chairs in front of them . All the windows where high enough that you wouldn't have to worry about walkers breaking into them and the ones that went where already boarded . But with the amount of walkers out side the barricades wouldn't hold for a long time .

"I'm so sorry." He looked terrified , but I probably did to . " I forgot ."

"We need to find the bell ." There was banging at the door as the walkers tried to brake through. Grabbing his arm we found a set of stairs . It was an old church which meant it the bell would have to rung by hand .

But it seemed they had built over the door that lead to the bell.

"I'll climb out the window and get to it ." I opened the one closest to me.

"No ." Glen grabbed my arm . "I will , I'm the one that got us into this , I'll do it." He moved me aside and looked down.

"You don't have to."

"I do." He swung his leg out and pulled him self up. I had to watch as he scaled the steep roof. Eventually he above me and I could no longer see him .

But I head the deathly loud bell as it rang.

The only down side to ringing the bell , is that walkers if they didn't hear the gun shot would definitely hear the bell. I just hoped that Dale and the others would hear It too.

I saw Glenn trying to swing his legs in the window , and I helped him pulling him in. He was sweating and shaking .

Over and over , he just kept saying 'I'm sorry.'.

"Stop apologizing , I would have done the same thing ." I sat beside him on the floor leaning into him .

"No you wouldn't have , you're good at this you know what you are doing . I'm just a scared guy trying to stay alive." A single tear ran down his cheek . He didn't want to die .

"I don't have a single clue what I'm doing , I never have . I am terrified every day that one of those things is going to kill me . I want to scream every time I see one , I'm not brave . I just know how to pretend I am." I never realized how much that was the truth in till now . "I'm just kid , who wants some one to protect her like I always have been. But I know I have to be my own protector now." I wrapped my hand with his .

"I." He stuttered looking at me . " There's so many things I wanted to do." He paused . "At least I can do one of them." I didn't know what he meant by that .

I looked at him ,turning my head . But as I did I felt his lips on mine passionately kissing me . I felt sparks run through me , as a light show danced behind my eyes . I had never been kissed like that , I never felt like this from a kiss. And for a split second I forgot what was going on .

He broke the kiss looking at me he didn't say anything , he didn't need too. He put a gun in my hand .

"When they get in here we shoot ourselves. Together." I nodded at his words .

I could hear the sound of glass shattering bellowing and heavy foot steps bellow. They where in the church .

I was the one to kiss him this time climbing into his lap , placing the gun to my temple as he did the same with his gun . If we're going to die this is how we are going .

A warm tear ran down my cheek as I undid the safety on my gun ,

I heard a voice distantly . Breaking the kiss I looked out the window , as the sound of a gun going off in the streets went through the air.

"Dale." I smiled . I was correct out in the street where cars each one with a group of people all armed . " We might actually survive this."

I pulled him to his feet and began shooting out the window at the walkers bellow.

It took a good thirty minutes before we could escape from the attic . There's a fair amount of walkers in the church , but we sneaked out the back unnoticed

"You two!" Daryl called shooting off a walker . " What in hells name do you think you are doing!"

"They must have heard us." I said , covering for Glenn. " When we went to leave we got surrounded , so we came here."

Glenn met my eyes , as if silently saying 'thank you' .

"Well get your stuff and get in the RV." Dale yelled. It was then we noticed the red mustang was torn apart , the windows where broken doors on the ground dents every where in it .

"My car." The look on his face , some how amused me . Even though we both nearly got ripped to shreds he cares so much about his car.

Popping open the trunk we grabbed all the supplies filling up Dales RV with it . It was enough that we shouldn't have to make another trip for weeks .

The drive home was quite , nobody spoke . I didn't realize how badly I must have been shaking until Daryl sat across from me .

" You two where idiots driving a horde towards you." He didn't try to sugar coat his words in the least bit .

"Sorry."

The look in his eyes changed from anger to more sadness . Like he regretted saying what he did . But it was un Daryl like .

When we reached the farm , we unloaded the RV , but I couldn't find Glenn afterward . I wanted to talk to him about what happened in the church . I needed to know whether he really had feelings towards me , or he just kissed me because everything was ending .

I took a walk around the old farm , is was peace full considering only about a mile away was the town .

I found Glenn sitting on a rock in the middle of a field , staring out into nothing .

"Hey." I announced my presences so not to scare him . " Why are you out here alone?"

" Just a little shaken." He gave me a reassuring smile .

"I think we need to talk, about what happened in the church." I sat on the edge of the rock beside him facing the opposite way.

" About the zombies nearing getting to us or." He paused letting his words drift off .

"Us kissing." I finished his thought . " I need to know why you kissed me."

"Well there where zombies coming to kill us so , I don't know."

I stood walking away . It wasn't what I had hoped to hear .

"Wait!" He got up after me .

"So you kissed me just because we were going to die , that's it?" I don't really know why I was angry .

"I kissed you because , I like you ." He looked down pausing . " A lot." It reminded me of high school . They way he worded it .

" Oh. Well If that's the case then , I think you're pretty cute." I smiled at him extending a hand to him . He laced his fingers with mine , and walked towards the house .

"You think I'm cute?" He asked with a cocky smile on his face.

"Don't ruin it."

We just walked around like that , for a few hours . In the back of both our minds was the fact we where both ready to blow out brains out only a few hours earlier . I tried to forget that , it really isn't something that you wanted on your mind . But still it remained silently etched in my memories .

"I'm kinda hungry ." I spoke , glancing over at him . I hadn't eaten since this morning before the incident .

"I am to." He led me , still holding my hand into the house , where our bags sat where we left them only a few hours earlier .

" Fish , beans , or ham?" He asked me rummaging through a bag.

"How about chocolate?"

"Don't kid , there hasn't been chocolate in ages."

I pulled a Hersey bar from a bag I had set aside . His eyes lit up at the sight of it .

"There's more to." Kicking the bag , he looked in it practically drooling at the sight of what was now an almost lost food .

"I haven't had anything like this in months." He opened one and took a small bite savoring the flavor. I did the same , we didn't know if these would be the last chocolate bars we would ever see .

I only ate one , even though I so badly wanted to grab another . We shared a glance and pushed the bag inside another so people wouldn't see and eat it all on us .

The front door banged open with a loud thud , I jumped at the sound of it .

"Walkers coming out of the woods , there's a lot of them." Shane yelled through the whole house , a glistening sweat on his brow.

Dale walked out of one of the doors down the hall , a worried expression on his face .

"Do you think we could take them?" He asked , picking up a gun that was leaning against the wall.

"I don't know , we would be wasting our bullets . I think leaving could be the best option." Shane cast a nervous glance out the open door.

"Alright. Every one puck up we are leaving." He stop raising his voice . " Now!" Dale looked at me and Glenn , we didn't have a ride anymore now that Glenn's car was wrecked . " You two will ride with me get your stuff and get in the RV."

People were shuffling to grab everything they brought well I packed there bags away from them , running back and forth . Each time the number of walkers coming out of the woods seemed to be growing .

Eventually everything was packed . The first walkers reached the barb fence that surrounded the house . It got caught cutting it's self in the process of trying to get through . But the fence wouldn't be able to hold out the walkers for to long .

In the RV I sat at the table staring out at the walkers uncomfortably as others filed in after me . When the RV was full we headed out on the road , right as the fence broke under the weight of the Walkers pushing against it .

I noticed Dale avoided going through the town , instead driving around it . It may have been a longer rout but it was safer . He seemed to know where he was going , so I didn't question it .

"I think it's by time we go visit some old friends." He laughed to him self like it was some kind of personal joke , before turning his attention back to the road.

Old friends?

**Well , I hope you enjoyed that :] I have something planned out , but it wont be for another few chapters so the next ones will just be fillers I guess xD Any who sorry for spelling and grammatical errors I may have missed .**


	4. Chapter 4

"Greene?" I asked reading off the name on the mailbox of the drive way we had just turned into .

The farm looked beautiful ,in the soft pale glow of the rising sun . It cast a shadow on half the yard well the rest shimmered from the morning dew . There was a house with a barn, and what looked like a chicken coop at the side . The whole place was fenced in , I couldn't tell whether it was to keep the walkers out , or the inhabitants in .

"Dale I thought you said they kicked us off." Glenn looked at him a nervous twitch in his eye.

"That wasn't exactly true . He asked us to go on the road for some survival supplies . But I wanted to make it easier to leave , this place behind for a few months if you thought otherwise. Plus Lori will be having her baby soon and we will need a doctor for that."  
>"Why would you lie."<p>

" Listen here kid , when you get to my age you will understand." Dale parked the RV with a loud sigh .

"I should tell you something." Glenn places his hand on my leg getting my attention . " I told you that there was a girl I had a fling with."

"Yeah." I had a feeling I knew what he was going to say before he did.

" She lives here." I felt my heart drop at his words .

The things running through my mind where silly and childish but that part of me just wouldn't shut up. 'What if she was prettier, or _ Smarter. _ Just plain better them. Would he go back to her?

An old man walked out of the front door , a shadow of a scowl on his face .

"I thought you lot where on the road." He called loudly so we could hear him inside the RV.

Dale stepped out and met the man , I couldn't hear what he was saying , but by there actions and the looks on there faces , Dale was trying to come to an agreement with the man .

"Should I be worried ?" I looked at Glenn . It sounded like a small question , but he knew what I meant by it . That I was questioning if he would run back to the girl he told me about .

"No." He gave my leg a squeeze and smiled .

Rick had joined Dale , what ever he was saying persuaded the man .

"Alright every one same place as last time , get the tents up!" Dale called to us .

Considering that I didn't know where the same place as last time was , I followed the others . It ended up it was a small area under the cover of a few tall maple trees . There was a fire pit , but it looked like it hadn't been used in a long time , it was filled with water and dead bugs .

We set up a series of tents around it anyways , it would drain eventually . But with that done we where left with a small issue .

"What are the tent plans?" Lori asked a hand on her stomach .

"Me and Daryl can share like last time." Shane said .

" You , Rick and Carl , can have the four person . Dayna can share with me and Carol ." Andrea threw in drawing out a plan in the dirt. "That leaves t-dog and Glenn , they can share in the other two person."

"It's like they are trying to separate us people of colour." T-dog joked . " Sounds good."

I tossed my bag in the yellow tent that Andrea led me too , I wasn't huge but it would fit us all in it , with extra room . When I left the tent I saw a tanned girl running towards the group of us . She had short chestnut brown hair that fell around her chin . She ran straight to Glenn hugging him tightly , she leaned in to kiss him but he turned his head away.

So this must her. She was pretty that was for sure . Her tan skin was so much more life full then my pale ivory . She was shorter then me by half an inch but the hat sitting on top of her head made it seem like she was taller .

She leaned over whispering something in his ear with a playful smile on her lips . But he just turned away from her muttering something under his breath .

"Glenn?" She questioned his actions trying to pull him back .

It was then she noticed me standing there , watching their interactions . I held out my hand.

" I'm Dayna ." She shook my hand giving me a small smile ." Nice to meet you."

Dropping my hand she turned back to Glenn.

"Go for a walk with me." She gave him a dazzling smile . I added that to the list of things I envied about her .

"I can't , I have to help to get camp ready." He met my eyes for a brief second .

The smile on the girls face dropped .

"Oh , alright see you later." She turned back to the house with a troubled look on her face .

"You never told me she was that pretty." I managed to keep my voice straight even though my thoughts where every where .

" She's pretty ya , but your beautiful." He put his hand on my cheek stroking it. " Trust me you haven nothing to worry about." He kissed me just for a split second , but it was long enough to make me understand .

"Alright you two , I need to steal Dayna away from you ." Carol called holding out a bin of laundry . I smiled and walked towards her . Carol Lori Andrea and I did the laundry around the same time every day. They already had the buckets of water out ready to use.

After a few minutes I broke silence .

" Do you guy remember your favourite moment ?"

" That's a hard one." Lori smiled over at me well she washed a shirt . " Probably the day Carl was born ."

" My eighteenth birthday, I went to my first ever beach party." Andrea sighed " Best party ever."

"Mine would be prom." With Carols words Andrea and Lori jumped in talking about all there prom experiences and how amazing it was. " Your prom couldn't have been that long ago , how was yours?"

"I never went, I kinda regret it now." The only thing I could do was shrug it off . I couldn't change what happened in the past.

"Why?" They stopped there working to look at me .

"I had every thing all planed out , but the day of I found my high school love cheating on me ." I smiled sadly at the wet shirt in my hands . " I thought it was the end of the world at the time ." I couldn't help but laugh . "I'm going to go for a walk." I put the last piece in my bin on a line hanging across the trees.

The farm was a nice place , there where animals . Ones that weren't infected . It felt safe , I know that know where is safe , this place just had a homy vibe to it.

"Are you with Glenn?" The girl from earlier seemed to appear out of thin air .

"I... Yeah." I was afraid of what her reaction would be . But she just nodded .

"I hope you make him happy." She left me there , greatly confused . I had expected her to declare war or hit me . But she took the higher road .

I saw a small teenager with blonde hair walking towards me with a big smile on her face .

"Hi, I'm Beth." She reached out her hand for me to shake . As I did she continued talking . " Come with me ."

She pulled me up the hill inside the house to what I assumed was her room . She made me sit on the bed well she rummaged through her closet.

"What are we doing?" I asked watching her.

"Lori told me to get you dressed all fancy and stuff ." She tossed a green dress towards me , along with a white one and a gold one. "My home coming dresses over the last few years they should fit."

"Why are they making you do this?"

"I don't know . But I'm supposed to have you ready by seven which is in one hour so try these on." The shoved me into the bathroom with the dresses . Each time she made me come out and show her them . In the end It was deiced that the green dress was best . It was short strapless and fell just above my knees . There was light green sash around the waist and it was made from a nice lace material .

She brushed my hair out , and smiled . She was happy with what she had done . I was still in the dark about why I was getting all dressed up .

It was dark out by the time I was led down stairs and out side . An arrangement of candles was on the ground in a large circle . As I stepped out some where music turned on.

" We didn't like that you never got to go to prom." Carol said walking over a smile on her lips . ' So we made your own prom."

As she spoke Glenn walked out in a tux that a was way to big for him , he reached out a hand to me

"May I have this dance?" He gave me his signature sweet smile , that looked so good on him.

It was such a cheesy cliche moment , something that you've seen in all those silly love movies that make you want to puke . But now that I was living that moment I understand how it felt , even in such dark times . It made me feel loved .

I took his hand and he led me into the circle of candles . He held me close to him , and whispered sweet words and jokes into my ear. I could tell he wasn't a dancer but he tried and that's all that mattered.

"Your skin looks like porcelain " He stoked my cheek with a smile

When the second song started to play more people joined us , Rick danced with Lori , Andrea danced with Shane , and Carol danced with Daryl. It was weird to think that maybe miles away the undead where lerking , well we all had a moment like this .

The song ended , and he pulled me tightly against him , he kissed me . It was a soft kiss that was building into something more passionate . Soon I forgot there where others around watching us wrapped around each other .

"Ah young love." Somebody said in the back ground

I smiled as we broke the kiss simultaneously .

"Ow god !" Lori dubbed over clutching her stomach tightly . " Rick." She looked up at him , tears welling in her eyes .

"The baby?" He asked wrapping his arms over her walking her towards the house.

"I think it's time." She smiled through the pain.

Nearly every one but me went in after her to watch a new life born. I stayed behind to blow out all the candles so nothing caught fire.

As I entered the house , I heard a cry of pain , and somebody yelling "Push." I followed the sound to a door . Every one but Rick was there , he was in there with her helping her give life to there child .

It was strange to think that through these times when nearly every one was dead , behind the door a new life was being brought into it , A life that has never felt pain , or seen death . Smelt a body burn .Something that was just pure innocence .

It felt like ages that her screams went on . But when they stopped every one fell silent . The door opened a bit .

"Come in." Rick said with a grin on his face , sweat dripping from his brow. " Meet Sophia."

Lori held a baby wrapped in a white bundle . She smiled down at it , and touched her cheek . She looked tired , but full of life all at the same time .

"She beautiful ." I smiled down at Lori

"Just wait till it's you" He looked at me and then glances at Glenn with a sly look in her eyes. "It's amazing. She's amazing." She kissed the baby's forehead and handed her to Rick who just looked in complete awe at the child in his arms .

I leaned against Glenn a smile on my lips . Maybe there is still beauty in this world .

_**Okay this is a really bad chapter and I am sorry about that I wrote it just to fill space and build up the characters a bit more . Sorry For spelling errors I may have missed . **_

_**Stay tuned :] The more you review the faster I write .**_


End file.
